Ben's Methods & Luke's Worries
by GravityNeko
Summary: Ben is a teacher at the Temple and Luke finds out about their opposing curriculum. Oh, also, the start of Ben's "parenting'. One-shot


A/N: Another Luke/Ben fic. Nuff said.

Ben: Despite the fact she hasn't finished the first one.

Luke: Manners, Ben.

* * *

><p>"All right, younglings." Ben Skywalker announced. "Let's see who can recite the Jedi Code in its entirety."<p>

A hand shot up.

"Yes, Sylvan." He addressed a human male.

"What's a en-ti-rety?"

"It means completely." A young Rodian retorted smugly.

"Now, now." He chided. "There's no need for that."

The initiate in question lowered his head, ears twitching. "Yes, Sir."

"Now…as I was saying." Ben looked around the area. "Any takers?"

No one spoke up.

"All right. We'll try it together. On the count of three.." The Jedi Knight motioned with his fingers. "….There is no emotion…" He gazed at the younglings searchingly.

"There is peace." They finally pronounced.

He smiled satisfied. "Good. There is no ignorance…"

"There is knowledge."

Ben nodded pleased.

"There is no passion..."

"There is serenity." The voices became clearer and a lot more certain."

Then with finality, he uttered the last line, "There is no death…"

"There is the Force."

He clapped his hands lightly. "Perfect." Placing them behind his back, he began to pace. "These are the basic tenets of the Jedi Order. They date back to the earliest of times. As Jedi it is our responsibility to always be mindful of what is around us; to think before we perform, to live our lives as the Force dictates, to follow its Light and the light within each of us. Jedi must always use the Force for knowledge and remain calm throughout the toughest trials in our lives."

His eyes turned upon them and he sat down upon the ottoman. "That is what the Force asks of us."

A chime sounded—the dismissal alarm.

"All right. That's enough for today." He stood up. "You're dismissed."

The younglings got to their feet, filing out quietly.

Ben remained where he was and pulled himself into a cross-legged position.

"Training them early." A voice intoned. "That's a bit advanced for them."

He looked up, his eyes softening as he recognized his cousin's voice.

"Why not?" he offered.

Jaina Solo entered the room, casually looking around. "Cause you're breaking curriculum."

He snorted at this.

"As I said, why not? It's important for them to learn early."

She sat down across from him and assumed a similar position.

"Does your father know this?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. In fact, I've been bugging about having certain things like these taught early on."

"And?"

"He said he'd _consider_ it."

His cousin laughed at this.

"Which means he turned you down flatter than a Hutt falling off a skyscraper."

"Plainly put." He leaned back on his palms "Of course, he denies it. If he expects me to take over the Order when he's gone, he's got to give a little."

"What makes you think, you're taking over the Order?"

"He hasn't said…" Ben got to his feet, as if antsy. "…but then again, he doesn't need to. I know him too well." He proceeded to walk towards the door with his cousin following him. "He's as obvious as transperisteel."

"Why do I have a feeling he won't like that."

The man simply smiled.

* * *

><p>The two cousins met up in another hall where Ben's father was actively teaching an older group on the forms of lightsaber combat. He brought his blade down harshly upon a Jedi Knight's, illustrating his point.<p>

"Form V is a not a common…..In fact, back before the time of the Old Republic, it was looked down on. Since Jedi were cautioned to be calm and at peace, the Masters of the time speculated that such a Form was not suitable for a Jedi. Form V is based on aggressive pressuring of an opponent. It relies specifically on an offensive stance, relying little on defense instructed by the Force." He switched his blade off. "However, even though V is used primarily as an offensive form, it does have a dual property to it. The first property of it is, Djem So, which we have spoken of, the second is Shien. Shien is a defensive form. One of the most known attributes of Shein is that, a practitioner of Form V learns to block items with their blade; I am of course referring things like blaster bolts, dark force lightening, to be specific. "

Ben signaled his father from the sidelines, pointing to the chrono at his wrist, arms over his head. Luke Skywalker took note of that, dropping his hand at his side.

"Well, it seems we've gone over the specified time period." He announced and clipped his lightsaber to his side. "We will begin with Form VI tomorrow."

When all of the students has left the chambers father and son locked eyes.

"Going overboard are we."

The Grand Master walked steadfastly forward. "No. I lost track of time."

Ben cocked his head. "Even with the dismissal alarm going off, I find that hard to believe."

Luke gave a short smile. "I must be going deaf I guess."

"Not likely." His son returned smoothly.

Jaina withheld a snicker.

His father gestured for them to leave which they did, Jaina and Ben flanking his sides.

"So, isn't Master Katarn supposed to be teaching this class?" He spoke up.

Kyle Katarn was the battlemaster, one of many, but the main one nonetheless.

"He is."

"And you're doing it today, why?" Ben felt slightly irked at his father's chipper attitude.

"He's teaching another lightsaber class, we do have many besides this you know." He spoke matter-of-factly. "Besides, even _I _can handle teaching about Forms. I don't think I'm nearly that decrepit."

"No one said you were, Uncle." Jaina interjected reassuringly.

"I didn't say you were decrepit."

His cousin watched the exchanged between his father and him. A smile bordered her mouth, threatening to spill over.

"No, you only imply it daily."

"You are seventy seven." Ben reminded him. "…you think that'd be enough for you figure out why I act like this."

"And my brain is perfectly intact." Luke reached up and tapped a finger on his temple.

Jaina sensed the good-natured banter coming on and started to break off. "Well, I'm heading out…" She slipped away.

Both, however, seemed not to have heard her.

The Jedi Master looked to his son.

"What?" The younger man announced, sounding suspicious.

His father said nothing but simply entered the turbolift to his left. Ben joined him, the ride down remaining strangely silent. They continued on to the dining hall. Upon entering it, they looked over rows of apprentices, Knights and even Jedi Masters, settling down for midday meal.

Ben and Luke made their way through the throng, with the Jedi Master greeting people in passing.

"How about I get us food?" Ben offered. "…and you find us a seat. I need to talk with you."

His father nodded, finding this acceptable, and found a spot near two fellow Masters. One was Corran Horn, the other Kyp Durron.

"Afternoon, Luke.." Corran greeted, cutting into his meat. "Classes going well?"

"As well to be expected."

"Kid giving you trouble?" His gaze slid to Ben's retreating form.

"He's fine, if a bit overprotective." Luke mused. "I suspect he only does it because…."

"Mara?" Kyp offered, picking at his own food.

The blonde nodded.

"Ever since his mother died, Ben remains on pins and needles about me; like I have to be saved from myself." He sighed. "I think he's scared, Kyp, scared of losing me too." He thought back to that time during his exile.

"That's nothing new," Corran interjected

"No…it isn't. But it doesn't exactly make it go away." He intertwined his fingers. "I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon, but I don't like his unwavering attachment to me. He must know I'm not always going to be with him."

"Isn't that something a parent likes to know though?" Kyp asked. "That their child loves and cares about them."

Luke leaned on his elbows. "Generally, yes. Ben's attachment is at best endearing, and is at worse frightening. It borders on obsession at times."

Corran looked upon his friend with concerned eyes.

"I'm just afraid of what's going to happen when I finally die."

The Correlian shook his head. "Ben's stronger than that Luke. He's yours and Mara's kid. He's a Skywalker and a Jedi."

"I know you're right. Inside." Luke unlaced his fingers and rested his head into his left palm. "But it still worries me...I can't help it. Doesn't seem to matter if the boy's thirteen or thirty... "

"It's not going do any good for him to see you worrying." Corran pointed out, jabbing his fork.

The Grand Master snorted. "No, he'll only double his efforts to annoy the life out of me what with his constant state overprotectiveness. I wish the boy would learn.."

"Learn what?" a voice interrupted.

The three Masters looked up to gaze at Ben.

"If you'll excuse me.." Kyp moved to dismiss himself.

Luke, suddenly, shot out a hand and gripped the other Jedi's wrist. "Not on your life, Kyp."

"Yeah, fun's beginning." Corran agreed.

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Anything is fun to your, Corran. You'd find entertainment watching a bantha play toss up with a Jawa."

"Only one?"

Kyp rolled his eyes.

Ben ignored this entire exchange. "What's going on? You guys are plotting something." He set two plates down, one in front of his father and one for himself.

Corran touched a hand to his chest, and feigned mock injury, "Plotting? Ben, that wounds me."

He snorted.

"Not likely." He grumbled, looking to his father.

"Now about those ideas I have." Ben attempted again. "I actually implemented them. Have been doing so for the past week."

"Excuse me?" Luke's voice rose an octave. "I said, I'd consider it. Did I suddenly lose my mind, and forget giving it the okay?"

"No. I just think you need to be a bit more progressive and open to new things." The son returned.

This was beginning to look combative.

"I am progressive." His father insisted firmly. "I just don't care for it when people circumvent my orders without my consultation."

"I did consult you. You gave me a 'when Tatooine freezes over' answer."

"I did no such thing"

They were starting to garner an audience.

"Gentleman, I think you should take this outside." Corran advised. "Or cut this short. People are starting to get nosey."

Luke gave the dining hall a cursory glance and decided Corran was right.

"We'll talk about this later, Ben."

"Sure we will." He muttered, and shoved food into his mouth, "When Tatooine freezes over."

Kyp tried to suppress a snort of laughter.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>Luke and Ben entered Luke's quarters. "Let's talk."<p>

"Oh? Are we? Or are you going to sweep it under the rug?"

"Ben." His father's voice took on a tone of warning.

The meaning was clear: you're pushing it.

He continued: "You're not a child anymore, so I demand that you stop this insubordinate and juvenile attitude."

"Juvenile?" The Knight sounded incredulous.

"Would you like me to define it?" Luke crossed his arms over his chest.

They stood there, glaring at each other with neither willing to back down. Ben gauged his father with a penetrating stare. His jaw was set resolutely and he looked very much his mother at the moment. He leaned against the wall, unwilling to move from his position. Luke too remained unmoving, but sat down on the flowform couch, his eyes equally unyielding.

"Stop treating me like a child." Ben spoke up first.

His father arched a brow.

"That's right. Don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Luke rubbed his eyes. "Look…. I don't wish to fight with you on this."

Silence.

"Ben…"

"I'm thinking." He said with a smirk.

The Master dropped his hands. "Well, I suppose that's a start."

Ben gave him a pointed look.

"You are, after all too much like your mother. I'd be lucky to get her to back down that easily."

Yet, they both knew that neither was possibility. Ben had no intention of 'backing down' but he decided he didn't feel like continuing on at the moment. Not with the man who meant more to him than his own life. Luke Skywalker could be just as stubborn as he could, and he had much more patience than Ben himself. His father would battle it out until they were both tired and drained beyond belief.

Ben had no intention of it becoming that drawn out.

"You win." He intoned raising his hands in gesture of surrender.

Luke looked at him dubiously; somehow, he doubted this.

"Now, that that's over." He stretched out, laying back on his bed. "Could you go get my nightwear, I'm tired."

Ben scowled

"You've got to be joking."

"No. Quite serious.

The young Jedi looked at him uncertainly. "You've got afternoon classes." He reminded him.

"Cancel them." Luke muttered, arm over his eyes.

"No way." He grabbed his father's booted foot and tugged. "I know you're not that irresponsible."

Luke gazed up at him, and gave a feigned look of innocence. "I'm sure you can come up with something." He was grinning.

"This is an extremely bad joke..."

"No, this is a bad joke…Two Gungans walk into a bar, one ducks." His smile got even wider.

_I'm dealing with a six year old in a Jedi Master's body. _Ben thought astonished.

Luke continued his stupid smile as if he had heard his son's thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a rap….Of course Luke would never cancel classes unless it was for a good reason. But Ben does have his hands full doesn't he? It's almost as if he's the father and Luke is the child at the moment. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
